A Shattered Reflection
by magicalferret
Summary: you look in the mirror and you always see you. You’ve known yourself all your life. What happens when you look in the mirror and see that you look like you always have but at the same time, a complete stranger?


A Shattered Reflection.

SUMMERY - you look in the mirror and you always see you. You've known yourself all your life. What happens when you look in the mirror and see that you look like you always have but at the same time, a complete stranger?

Author's note- WARNING there is cussing in this story. Im a teen and this story is being told by a 16 yr old's perspective, so expect it! Sorry if I somehow offend some one.

2nd author's note- yah okay I'll hurry up!  Anyway I don't own anything that you recognize. Kinda sucks…  

A Shattered Reflection 

**_Chapter One_**

She entered onto the train, her black cloak billowing behind her, closely followed by two other cloaked figures.  A ticket collector came by and took their tickets

" Filthy muggle!" one spat under his breath. She formed a plan, somewhere in the part of her mind that wasn't being controlled by the Imperious curse. She had seen the curse fought off, a couple times actually… now… she focused all of her will power on breaking the curse. It was hard, for the delightful feeling in her head was calling her to stop and relax. Her mind clouded again and she got dizzy. Then all of a sudden, it stopped.  She sat up as she had when she had the curse on.

" Son, I'll be right back, watch her closely." Said the taller of the two men as he got up and headed toward the lavatory.

" Yes father," he replied " she is under a freaking curse she's not going anywhere, stupid" he muttered once the other on was gone. Gotta drain the main vain? Good she thought. The subway doors were still open, but she couldn't jump up quite yet, why she didn't know, she could just sense it. Wait, wait… NOW! She shot up and sprinted out the door into the crowed subway station. She threw off her obvious black cloak. Angry cries were heard behind her as she pushed through the crowd. She really could care less. She ripped a hat off of some one and stuffed her hair into it. A loud protest sounded. * Oh shut up! Yah, I should go back, give him his cap and apologize, I mean it's only MY LIFE ON THE LINE! * She thought bitterly. Suddenly she slowed her pace, if you're chasing someone, you'd expect him or her to be running. She hoped she blended in with the crowd. She waked up the stairs leading out into the sidewalk. She reached into her pocket and was surprised to feel the smooth wood of her wand. 

"Dumb asses didn't even take my wand!" she thought out loud.

" A mistake we Dumb Asses wont make again" she whirled around as she felt a gloved hand grasp her wrist in a vice-like grip. It was the 'father'.

"Sh****ttt!" she moaned.  Then got an idea as he seized her wand. She kneed him as hard as she could in his groin. She watched him fall with satisfaction. She stooped down to pick up her wand, but something caught her eye. She glanced across the street. 5 more men in cloaks were walking purposefully towards her. Okay, how many more bad men should a girl have to put up with in one day? She fumbled with the wand, trying to find it. He must have shrunk it! AGH!  There's no time! She sprinted down an alleyway, and could here the men's footsteps behind her, she skidded around a corner and hid behind a dumpster. * Please don't find me! *  The cloaked figures stopped in front of the dumpster. CRAP!  She's doomed.  

" Look over there." One ordered. They scattered looking for her.  She slid her head to the ground, looking at them from the space under the dumpster. One of them was coming to the dumpster. NO! She looked around franticly and spied a little pile of pebbles. She picked on up and saw another dumpster about 20 yards away. This has gotta be one hell of a throw! She cranked her arm back and threw with all her might. CLANK! Yes!! The men whipped around and ran towards the red herring as she got up and sprinted. She was so scared, no, no time for that now. CRUD! Nononononononononono!

" HEY!"  The men saw her. Red lights shot passed her head, one grazed her arm. Weird no green light…  what did they want with her! Suddenly all of it stopped. Something was wrong, she didn't care she just kept on running faster. She was almost to the front of the alleyway. Almost to the safe crowded street. Talk about your oxymoron…   Almost there- BAM! She hit something hard.  She looked up and screamed. The son, or at least she thought it was, (kinda hard to tell with everyone wearing black cloaks), was in front of her. He grabbed her wrists and she screamed again, unnaturally high pitched. The bad dudes dropped their wands and in the case of the guy in front of her, her hands to cover their ears. Holy Friggin' Shite! She could hear cars screeching to a stop and an empty beer bottle by her feet exploded. Whatever! She just got this chance to run like hell out of the alleyway.

 Across the street she could see her friend. He was by the Leaky Cauldron entrance apparently looking for her. The men behind her quickly recovered. CRAP! 

"HARRY! HELP!" he looked at her, no one else seemed to notice her plea. What was this, New York?  (A/N – couldn't resist)  

"HERMIONE!" he went to run across the street, but at the moment, cars going 40mph blocked his path, not to mention, the crowed sidewalk kept jostling him every which way. " DON'T WORRY! I'M COMING!!"  

 She went to run, when she heard that stupid, annoying curse. " IMPERIO!"

The soothing voice came to her. _ Come back to the alley. Come on._ She fought it with all her might and took a step towards the street. _ COME HERE FOOLISH GIRL! NOW! _ She felt more curses hit her (3 more Imperious curse to be exact) _COME!_ They chorused. Her body shook, looking as if she was having numerous seizures. NO!  So many voices  "HERMIONE!" _ Come! NOW!  GET OVER HERE! NOW! _ So many voices!  NO! I WILL NOT COME TO YOU!  All of a sudden the curses lifted. The world became quiet. No honking horns as a 16-year-old boy sprinted across the busy street calling her name. No evil, yet soothing voices. Nothing. It was terrifying and so peaceful at the time. That's the last thing she remembered before she collapsed, unconscious.

*~*~*~*~*~*{{A/N- hey sorry I haven't been updating lately! I've been working on this story!}} *~*~*~*~*~*__


End file.
